If Only
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: "It was true, the boy hadn't done anything to warrant his hatred personally. But still, he was the reason Lily was dead. And why, why, did he have to look so much like that arrogant toerag. If only he didn't have those eyes. Lily's eyes."


**Disclaimer: No, definitely not mine. First off, no one can write as good as J.K. (sorry James Patterson and Tolkien, you're both incredibly amazing.) And second, if I did, Winky and Charlie would've been included in the movies and we would've seen more fluffiness.**

**Author's Note: Movie-verse - Prisoner of Azkaban. We all know that scene from PoA when Snape is teaching DADA, and says "Loss of limb will not excuse you." I absolutely love that part. Anyways, this is a little drabble on what may have happened given the proper circumstances. What if Professor Lupin had not returned for the next couple DADA lessons post-Quiddtitch match? And all the students would've had had to complete the werewolf essay? Look, I love Severus, but I do enjoy writing his darker side, so here it is. Sorry if it changes POV's a couple times but I wrote it on a caffeine high (tried my first full-on coffee drink today and loved it) and a whim. Enjoy, and please drop a review! :)**

_xxxxx_

"I see you did not finish your homework, Mr. Potter," Snape hissed as he examined the werewolf essays piled on his desk.

"Well, sir, I was in the Hospital Wing be–" Harry began, but Snape cut him off.

"Didn't I say that you wouldn't be excused from completing it?" Snape hissed again.

"Yes, sir, but Madam Pomfrey said–"

Snape cut him off again. "Do not make excuses for your laziness, Potter!" he commanded.

Harry shut his mouth and threw a glance at Ron, who was on his right, and Hermione, who was on his left. Both had furious looks on their face. Their friend had fallen fifty feet from the sky and had cracked his skull, not to mention feeling extreme disappointment at losing the Quidditch match.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor, Potter," Snape continued. There were several groans around the room. "And another fifty if you all continue moaning."

_xxxxx_

Later that afternoon, after eating a hurried lunch, Hermione told Harry and Ron she was going to go to the library, but instead, she walked down the halls towards the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey?" she said, opening the door. She walked silently, noticing that a Hufflepuff student lay in a bed, sleeping.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey spoke, exiting her office.

"Madam Pomfrey, it's Professor Snape," Hermione began angrily. "He took thirty points from Gryffindor earlier because Harry didn't get his werewolf essay done. Harry tried to tell him that he was in the Hospital Wing and that you had said no homework, but he wouldn't listen. Then, he told Harry that he was being lazy and making excuses, when Harry was actually being totally honest."

Madam Pomfrey listened intently, becoming angrier with every word. Severus was known for his disdain for children, particularly Gryffindors, but he had an obvious dislike for Harry Potter.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger. I shall have a word with him," Madam Pomfrey replied.

_xxxxx_

"Severus?" Madam Pomfrey approached the Potions Master, a firm look set on her normally kind face.

"Yes?" Severus drawled.

"Why did you take thirty points away from Gryffindor earlier?"

"Potter did not complete the essay I set him," Severus replied.

"Did you forget that the poor boy fell fifty feet and cracked his skull?"

"Still, that should not have prevented him from completing a simple essay," Severus said.

"For your information, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said, hands on hips. "I told him to do zero homework or anything else stressful. He needed to rest, and if he wasn't so stubborn, I would've kept him another day." She took a deep breath, before continuing again. "I don't know what you have again him, Severus, but what I do know, is that he has never done anything to deserve your dislike." And with that, the usually-kind matron walked away, wishing desperately that she had the power to give and take points.

_xxxxx_

Later that evening, Severus sat in his office, staring down at a student's Potion essay that he wasn't really reading. He was thinking. He was thinking about what Poppy had said. It was true, the boy hadn't done anything to warrant his hatred _personally_. But still, he was the reason Lily was dead. And why, _why_, did he have to look so much like that arrogant toerag.

If only he didn't have those eyes. Lily's eyes.

The next day, a number of rubies mysteriously reappeared in the Gryffindor bell jar.


End file.
